Chapter 599 Prediction (Yountoryuu)
My prediction: P. 1 Nami: So Usopp, how long have you been here? Usopp: Not too long, I've been dying to meet you all. Nami: You've really grown, what did you do on there! Usopp: I had to escape... What is that? Nami: Oh no! Sanji: NAAAMMMIII SWAAANNN!! *bloodnose tornado coming closer* Sanji: Mellorine! Mellorine! Usopp: Watch out Nami! *Sanji grabs Nami* Nami: Sanji-kun! Sanji: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIII SWWWWWWWWWWAAAAANN!! Usopp: Oi Sanji! Sanji: Hey Usopp. P.2 Nami: You've grown too! Sanji: And so have you! *bloodnose , hearteyes* Usopp: Oi Nami, we have to go, to fakers are there! Usopp: Duval? Nami: *smacks Usopp* Sanji: That's clearly me! Usopp: Wait... He looks like your wanted poster! And the guy with the beer gut looks like Zoro! Sanji: Hahaha, Marimo has a beer gut! Wait, who looks like me?! P.3 F Zoro: We have to find that real pet. F Sanji: First we need Nico Robin back! F Sogeking: What are you guys doing! Get your asses up here, boss is getting in a fight! Sanji: What are you doing there, Usopp? Usopp: Gehh! Sogeking again! Nami: *smacks both* Damn you guys! F Zoro: Do we leave the real pet? P. 4 Chopper: Zoro really hasn't trained. He scares me. *Chopper runs away and hides behind someone* Chopper: Finally, safety. Sanji: Marimo! Zoro: Curly Cook! Oi, Chopper. *Chopper jumps on him* Nami: Chopper! Zoro! Usopp: Oi! *Chopper in comical tears* Chopper: I've missed you guys so much! Zoro: Get off my face Chopper! Sanji: Oi swordsman, how've you been? Zoro: Just what I was asking you. P.5 F Luffy: You bumped me down kid, you're gonna pay. I'm strawhat Luffy! F Franky: You kill him captain! F Nami: I'll shoot him boss! *Bullet comes.. and goes back, gun boomed* Luffy: Come on than. *Uses Haki, all fakers faint except Luffy* F Luffy: Why you! I'll kill you now! Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Bazooka! *Hits Faker* Luffy: You are no match to me. P. 6 *All Strawhats except Robin , Franky and Brook come to Luffy.* Luffy: YOU GUYS! *hugs Nami* Sanji: Captain. *Chopper jumps on Luffy* Zoro: How you've been? Sanji: Luffy, we should head to Shakky. P. 7: Franky: What do you mean? Rayleigh: The coating fades in eigth days, you should head down soon, else you won't make it to the other side of the Red Line. Franky: We will make it, I've sped up Sunny Go. I've upgraded tons of things on it! Rayleigh: I bet you do. P. 8: Robin: Where are the others? Shakky: They are all outside. Everyone is on the island now, except your captain. *Knocks on the door* Shakky: Enter. Sanji: RROOOOBBBIIIIINN CCHHWWAAAAAN!!! Robin: Sanji, hi! Sanji: I've returned from Hell, my love! Nami: Robin! Robin: Nami!! Usopp: Oi! Chopper: Robin!! Luffy: Robin! P. 9 of the Sabaody Archipelago Momonga: We have arived. Doberman: We will take down the Strawhat Pirates. Kizaru: I will personally see them to their execution, that Strawhat Luffy. 21 Rayleigh: Franky, we should head back to Shakky, everyone is on the island already. They will gather very soon, if not already done. Franky: Wait just one second... P. 10 F Luffy: You guys, we should head back. That face, it was the real Strawhat. And those two in the bar. One of them was the real Nami! F Franky: Captain, they can't be! F Zoro: They are all dead! Momonga: There is Strawhat Crew. Kizaru: I will personally execute Monkey D. Luffy. P. 11 *Sabaody in fire, explosions* Zoro: Kizaru! Nami: Luffy, we should stay here. Robin: Kizaru can't find us here. Rayleigh: Was that you? Franky: I've taken over the Pacifista upgrades. I've matured, grown up. I am battle Franky 37! Kizaru: Kuma on the island? P. 12 F Luffy: They've found us! We're dead! F Nami: Captain, we should hide in a bar! F Sogeking: We can't battle no Strawhats! F Zoro: They know where we are, that explosion was way close! F Sanji: We must hide captain. *Chopper and Sanji run towards the concerthall* Brook: Thank you! I am the Soul King! *fans go crazy as f*ck* Brook goes backstage. P. 13: Rayleigh: Shakky, we're back. Usopp: Franky! Franky: Usopp! It's SUUPPEERRR long that I've seen you guys. Nami: Franky, your huge! Robin: You're like Bartholomew Kuma! *Franky steps out of shade* Usopp: AND YOUR BALD! P. 14 Sanji: You! Wow, you're famous! Chopper: You are... Brook: You guys! I've missed you, so much I wanted to cry. Even though I dont have eyes. Sanji: Brook, we must hurry. Chopper: There are marines incoming. *The three run to the coast* P. 15 Luffy: Zoro, cover me! Zoro: Sure. Luffy: Gear Second! *Zoro cuts down Marines* Zoro: Santoryu Shi Shi Son Son ! Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Jet Gatling! *Marines fall down to the ground or get thrown in the water. Momonga: You didn't touch me , Strawhat. *Almost cuts Luffy's throat* Zoro: Luffy! *Zoro stabs the sword away* Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Jet Muchi! *Momonga flies into the ground* Zoro: Fourty seconds! P. 16 Rayleigh: I'll take off from here, about 33 seconds. Franky: Thanks Rayleigh! *Brook and Chopper jump onboard* Sanji: I'll get to the other ones! Nami: Hurry Sanji! 26 seconds! Franky: We'll make it. Go Sunny! P. 17 *Kizaru attacks Zoro* Kizaru: We meet again, Roronoa. This time I'll make sure you won't leave alive! Luffy: Leave it to me Zoro! *Zoro gets attacked by Momonga* Doberman: Strawhat, your my enemy! *Doberman gets kicked in a Archipelago. Sanji: No he's not. P. 18: Luffy: Sanji, how long? Sanji: 9 Seconds! *Zoro breaks Momonga's sword* Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Jet... Twin Pistol! *Kizaru gets hit, falls to the ground of suprise. Zoro: Hold it, Kizaru. *Zoro is about to stad Kizaru* Sanji: 2 Seconds! *Kizaru tries to evade but is stopped by Sanji* P. 19: Luffy: Let's go! *Momonga tries to cut Luffy* Sanji: Marimo, hurry. *Zoro takes Momonga slash , Sanji kicks Kizaru away* Luffy: Jump! *Sanji, Zoro and Luffy jump into the ocean* Usopp: Hissatsu Firebird Star! *Kizaru falls down to the ground* *Sanji and Zoro land on deck* Brook: Zoro-san! *Luffy stands upon the crowsnest* Luffy: Lets head to the New World! Category:Prediction